The present invention relates to a device for the electrical contacting of electrical contacts of a display element, which are arranged in a row next to each other, for example, for a strip-shaped LCD display or a planar-shaped LCD monitor, with the corresponding electrical contacts of a circuit board or other carrier plates while being mechanically fixed simultaneously, and having a strip-shaped insulator body, which has arranged on or inside of it parallel electrical leads, which, with one end, are electrically contacting the corresponding contact of the circuit board or other carrier plates, and on which, on the other end, the respective contacts of the display element are resting via spring means while also electrically contacting, and having a press-on frame for the mechanical fixation of the display element.
Display elements are being used in various electronic apparatuses. Such display elements are, for example, LCD displays for electric typewriters, planar-shaped LCD monitors for audio/video equipment and video game computers, portable personal computers (lap tops) and so on.
A device of the described kind for the electrical contacting of electrical contacts, arranged in a row next to each other, of a display element in the form of a liquid crystal display for a quartz watch has been known from DE-OS 27 55 254. For this purpose, there is arranged on both sides of the display element a strip-shaped insulator body in which parallel electrical leads are imbedded. The free ends of the electrical leads extend past the insulator body, and the display element rests, supported by a spring action, on the electrical leads thereby making electrical contact. The final mechanical fastening of the display element is then achieved via the press-on frame of the watch casing.
In this known electrical contacting device for display elements contacting problems occur when the grating line distance between the electrical contacts of the display element becomes too small, for example, when the distance is only 0.35 mm. The distance of the electrical leads on the insulator body may not be reduced to any desired value since a minimum distance is required to avoid closing of the circuit between the leads.
A contacting device for LC displays is known from DE-GM 87 05 715. For this purpose, a frame is disposed on a circuit board. The display element is arranged on the frame. In order to make contact between the electrical contacts of the display element with the respective leads of the circuit board, contact springs are arranged next to each other in a row, which are held by contact spring holders and the free ends of which are disposed on top of the respective electrical contacts of the display element. In this device the grating line distance of the electrical leads is also limited, because all electrical wires are arranged next to each other and therefore require a minimum distance between them.
Considering the electrical contacting device of the described prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a secure contacting of the electrical contacts of the display element with the electrical leads of the insulator body, even at very small distances between the electrical contacts.